


Reader/Writer

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just a school project I decided to post, minor holocaust mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liesel was a reader, but now she is a writer. Not like that changes a single thing, as her heart beats for words regardless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader/Writer

The tapping pencil sits at the side of the page as her scanning eyes seek errors. It is her life’s story being poured into the black-covered notebook, after all. Even the slightest inaccuracy would be a blight upon her status as the “Word Shaker”. Max gave her that title as a parting gift, and if she failed to shake words, then she failed to live to his final request. Yes, his final request. Going over that portion towards the end of her saga reminds her of this with a bitter tang. She tries to remember if she got everything right about that “march” where she last saw him, tracing some of the words again with her pencil barely touching the page. Was it enough for tonight? No, she is so close to the end, and if she has to stay there all night until she falls asleep with her head on the page like with The Whistler, she is more than willing to do so. Liesel was a reader, but now she is a writer. Not like that changes a single thing, as her heart beats for words regardless.


End file.
